


Cat Caught Her Tongue

by KariusWanderer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, This Is STUPID, Very Slightly Canon Divergence, like extremely rare, you'd have better luck finding diamonds in a ravine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariusWanderer/pseuds/KariusWanderer
Summary: Every action has an equal opposite reaction, that much is said: It's an inevitable price to pay for Jellal, Millianna just so happens to be willing to play as the debt collector, 7 years worth of it, and a couple of years more.For some reason though, she feels... less motivated to walk the path of retribution."Erza said he's changed for the better, that can't be true... right?" She muttered to herself.Could it be that he truly has changed for the better?
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Millianna
Kudos: 1





	Cat Caught Her Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. I really, REALLY like the Tower of Heaven gang, so for my first trick, I will write about an *epic* crack-pairing! I wanted to write this because it popped off the top of my head, and I thought it'd be a cool idea. I hope y'all enjoy B)

Millianna stormed to her bed in a hurry, forgetting to close the door behind her and lied there in solemn silence. She sighed, looking at the cracked ceiling up above. One could wonder what sort of images could be conjured up using the cracks, but that, as of now, was of no concern to the cat mage. 

“Damn it… how could Erza defend such a- such a two-faced — ?!” She proceeded to slam her fist on the nightstand nearby, immediately recoiling in pain. Hoping it would give her some peace of mind, she took a swig of apple juice.

She was restless, how could she get rest if her mind always wanders back there?

  
The wretched tower, the grand promises, the stinging lies, and the devastation of loss—how could someone like her forget? He’d led them out of the fire, feeding them lies about their own friend. It was a great tower of fallacies and false hope, and she happened to be one of its constructors.

Everything seemed to crumble before her, a bitter end. The tower was a fortress constructed with salt and sand. When the strong breeze blew in, it all came tumbling down. On the bottom of the tower kneeled a knight, holding up a falling pillar. He was visibly wounded, a sword through his chest, his head lowered, only able to muster a few words: “The old king is dead.” 

“Curse the mad king! Unforgivable, unforgivable!” One of the other knights said, in a prominently high-pitched voice, attempting to tend to their injured comrade. 

She sighed, holding herself up with her arms as she looked up at the ceiling and pondered why she even bothered. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door and deciding that she needed the company, she went over and opened it.

“There she is! How’s it been, pal?” Wally held his arms out, grabbing Millianna in a bear hug. “You been doing dandy?” 

Millianna cheerfully took the hug before returning to her mellow state. “Not really, Wally…” she sighed. “You mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure, Mills, you can tell Wally here anything!” He chuckled a bit before sitting down on the chair next to her bed and pulling out his travel brochure. “So tell me, what seems to be the issue?”

She looked down and sighed, then glanced back at her blocky compatriot. “You remember Jellal?” Millianna simply nodded after seeing Wally’s usually smug grin turn into a grimace. “Yeah…I’ve been thinking about him…”

“I think about him a lot too…” Wally took off his shades before frowning. “You ever wonder if things could’ve been different?” He looked out the window. Shaking the thought from his head, he cleared his throat. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Millianna exhaled, her face relaxing for a moment. “I-I just can’t seem to get him out of my head, it’s like he lives there — ”

“ — rent free.” He nodded, exhaling from his nose. “Yeah…he was our friend. It’s a crying shame what happened there…” He felt up his upper back, flinching as he felt a scar sting. “Y’know, ya almost feel bad for him and Erza, a tragedy like that of a storybook.”

“You know, I kinda miss those days.” Her mouth curved into a small smile. “Changing the topic…what’s up?”

“Shô wanted me to bring you some lunch for you.” He pulled out a metal lunchbox, which had the design of a small cat on a Windows XP-type backdrop. “Can ya believe him? Goes through all the trouble preparing the ol’ thing and can’t be bothered to come and bring it!” He laughed a bit as he pulled out a box of his own.   
  
“Ooh, kitty lunchbox!” Inside her box was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich paired with some sugar cookies, Wally had some leftover brisket. Deciding that she already eyed it enough, she finally took a bite of the sandwich. “Mmm, this is delicious! I gotta thank Shô after this!”  
  


After a few minutes of eating, Wally was the first to get up. Grabbing his coat and box, he turned back to look at her. “I gotta get going. Good luck out there bud!” He gave her a fist bump before going to the door. “I’ve placed a bet on victory. I’m counting on you Milly!”

She giggled a bit. “I’ll give it my all!”

“You better; that’s a couple thousand jewels on the table! No pressure, though, seriously.” He exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

Millianna stretched a bit before turning to the balcony. “He was our friend…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to change the rating, so be warned. 
> 
> Also special thank you to both my sister and my friend for beta-ing, it really means a lot!
> 
> So... what's up?


End file.
